Artemis Fowl: Angelic Corruption
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: Ch.1 re writen. In his search for a painting known to be rather Heavenly Artemis's life is turning upside down. The fairies are revealed and Artemis is blamed as a conspiracey in Heaven prevents Artemis from fullfilling his destiny.


Artemis Fowl: Angelic Corruption ch.1 re written.

A/N: I didn't like how the first chapter turned out so I've completely re-written it. Enjoy please!

Warnings: Um…I've written this story based on how heaven and hell are depicted in two manga (Japanese comics) that I have read. This is not (or is very little) based on the Christen religion. There may be some similarities but it's not. So do not come to me saying crap like "but angels/demons aren't like that." "Where's God in all of this." And other crap like that. It's basically my own little cult thing so back off! You have been warned.

For Artemis fan girls: This is a romance but Arty gets no girl…for now. Sorry.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

* * *

Though as persisting as his mother was Artemis Fowl and his father decided that it would be fine if he stayed at St. Bartlbey's for at least one more year before thinking about transferring to a closer school.

But there had been some odd changes to the school.

Right next to St. Bartlbey's was a small forest that separated an oddly flat plain from the school and dorm rooms. An anonymous donor had given the school's head an unreasonable sum of money to build a girls dormitory on the other side of the forest.

Of course how could the head of the school refuse when it only took half of the money given to accomplish this task? The money also went to re-building and expanding parts of the school and paying for new teachers, better supplies, and more educational programs. Also thanks to this new donor the schools end of the year trip's price was reduced.

The girl's dorm filled up fast enough. Most of the girls who joined were sisters or cousins of the boys who already went. The school's head was very pleased though at how much more money they were now making due to how many girls actually joined.

The boys were also happy for this new arrangement. I need not explain why.

Artemis, though, was having second thoughts about his and his father's decision to wait to transfer. The girls had proved to be an annoying addition for him. He played no sports, joined no clubs, and was anti-social to anyone who tried to talk to him and yet the girls would not back off. "Soon you'll have to beat them off with a stick then I guess." His father joked.

There was one girl who did not bug him though. He wouldn't actually call her a friend but she did not follow him around giggling to her friends. She sat next to him in the art class he was taking. In fact she was in both the art classes he was taking; Art History, and Painting.

Artemis also noted that she was a rather accomplished artist. She had dirty-blonde hair that fell to her waist and was tied in a pony-tail all the time. Her eyes were green but were hidden behind thin rimmed glasses and she was unusually tan for Europe. But he couldn't recall her name.

Artemis was sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed and waiting for his room mate to get out of the shower while he typed on his laptop. He received countless e-mails on the painting he was tracking down. This painting was called The Angel. But not for the subject that was painted. In fact no one knew what was painted but they called it The Angel due to the rich color and bright hues said to be used. He discovered the legend in the form of a chain letter that had been sent around the school. It caught his attention and immediately started his search for the missing painting. So far only one lead seemed even remotely helpful and it came from a man who called himself Soon-to-be-Higher-Power. Clearly a man on an ego trip.

S.H.P (as we will call him) had sent Artemis several e-mails explaining who he was (little information was given though), how he knew about the painting (apparently someone he knew had painted it), and how to find it (give him a gem and he'll give you the painting). Unfortunately it had been months since S.H.P. had contacted Artemis and he was running out of leads.

Artemis's room mate came out of the bathroom in a jersey and pajama bottoms "Your turn." He said and climbed up on the top bunk.

"Right…." Artemis sighed. And he closed his laptop and headed for the bathroom.

"What?" His room mate inquired. "Didn't get that e-mail from your girl friend?"

Artemis just rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. When he got out of the bath room dressed in warm blue cotton pajamas he saw the other boy sorting through his cloths. Then it hit him. Duh, tomorrow is the last day of school before winter break! Artemis had been so preoccupied with his search for this painting that he hadn't been paying attention to what day it was.

The next day went by rather uneventfully. Most of the teachers just put a movie on and let the kids run around doing whatever. In Painting the teacher did just that. He also got out some paper and watercolors in case anyone felt like painting. Artemis sat there and tried to concentrate on the movie the teacher had picked out but it was uninteresting so he decided to watch the girl who sat next to him paint. She was painting what looked like a woman with short black wavy hair, a bow and quiver, and a hunting dog, possibly a grey hound, by her side. The scene was all too familiar for Artemis not to know who that woman was.

"The Goddess Artemis." Artemis stated.

"What?" The girl asked in a slightly startled voice.

"Your painting." Artemis replied and pointed at the paper under her.

"Your right." She said, slightly dumbfounded. "I hadn't even noticed."

She then smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Karen, by the way."

"Artemis Fowl." Artemis said and took her hand and shook it.

"Cool we both have Greek names." She said, letting go.

"Karen…that's pure one I believe." Artemis said.

"That's right." Karen said and smiled. When the teacher shushed them they both went back to what they were doing. Karen, painting and Artemis, watching.

When school finally let out everyone rushed to their dorm rooms to get their stuff to take with them. Then they all rushed out of the school. Karen was dressed in a pair of grey pants and a jacket of various blues and matching scarf. She carried only a small bag and the picture she had been painting earlier. She spotted Artemis about to get in to a black car with the biggest man she had ever seen and called out to him.

"Artemis!" She yelled and when she got his attention she ran over to him. "Here," she said and handed the picture she painted (which she had glued to a piece of cardboard to keep it from bending) over to Artemis.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"The interesting conversation in Painting Class today. Besides it's yours." She turned it over on the back to reveal it had Artemis's name on it. "See you later!" She said and ran off.

Karen ran for about an hour or that's what it felt like in the cold. She stopped about a mile from the school where she spotted a nice café' across the street. As she was about to cross the street a hand shot out of the darkness of the ally behind her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. She turned around ready to punch whoever it was but she stopped when she saw his face.

The man who grabbed her had short platinum blonde hair with long bangs on one side, his eyes were green, like hers, and he wore all black leather.

"Going for the rock star biker boy look now are we?" Karen asked him with an amused smile on her face.

"Just trying to fit in." He replied.

"So why are you here, Enkeli?" She asked.

"Checking up on my favorite cousin. What else?"

"You always have ulterior motives, so what are they this time?"

"That hurts me. I can't just want to see you?" Enkeli asked with a hurt look on his face. "Well there is one thing I wanted to tell you. The council wants to make sure you don't get too attached to your newest charge."

"That's one of the rules Enkeli. I'm not about to get all mushy over a guy anyway." She then looked over at her cousin and added, "Or any girls."

"That may be harder than you think. You're legally human now Karen. That means that there will be actual interaction between you two. The council agreed to let you stay as his guardian even faced with past issues. They said that to ensure you do your job properly it may require you to become his friend or it'll look creepy if you follow him…but now they're rethinking their decision."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"They think that the time is approaching for-."

"But before they said it would take centuries!" Karen yelled.

"Yes but with all that has happened to him…his soul is maturing very quickly. Too quickly in the council's opinion. They fear that the time is approaching much sooner than expected and they won't be ready." Enkeli looked Karen in the eyes and added. "And no one knows what will happen to the boy when the time does come."

"So the council's actually worried about me. And this whole situation…is there nothing that can be done?"

"Not that the council's aware of unless he becomes incredibly evil in the next couple of decades."

"I think I had better check on him."

"Just heed my warning; it won't be good if you get too attached."

Artemis had just gotten home when he was plowed into the snow by an unexpected visitor. Juliet was home again for her last tour and on her way to hug Artemis she knocked him over. She had been working out…Artemis hadn't.

"I am so glad to see you Art! It's been way uneventful without you to drag into another dangerous adventure!"

Just then he felt something wet on his cheek. Great Juliet has a dog. A grey hound to be exact. And even better it likes Artemis just as much as she does.

Butler hoisted Artemis out of the snow and brushed some of it off of his shoulders. Juliet dragged him into the mansion and began to tell Artemis all about the butts she kicked while she was away and how no man alive could stand up to The Jade Princess.

After being reunited with his parents Artemis retired to his room to do more research on The Angel when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly dropped the pages he was working on and called for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Art!" Said Juliet. "I was wondering if you would like to come on a walk with me and Ken."

"Ken?" Artemis asked.

"My dog."

"Oh…."

"So will you?"

"I'm busy right now, maybe later."

"I won't stop buggin' you 'till you come." She said with a smug look on her face.

Artemis let out a sigh. He knew she would bug him either until he went walking with her or he died. So he grabbed the coat to his suit and followed Juliet out the door.

While walking the information he had gathered in the past four days began to play through his mind. What did he find out about The Angel? Nothing much. Well nothing that could help except for the emails he had received. Then the picture Karen had painted flashed into his mind. It seemed familiar. Like it was the copy of a statue or something. Then again he had seen a lot of art work inspired by the Greek gods and goddesses. And with both his and Karen's names being Greek she must have been interested in the history and some of the art work she had seen may have inspired the painting.

He remembered back to that afternoon when his mother asked him where he had gotten the painting. He told her he had gotten it from a girl in his art class and she flipped. She decided to hang it out side of one of the guest bedrooms. Good luck mother.

He and Juliet were walking past a park that Juliet loved to go to when he was startled back to the here and now when Ken jerk the lead from Juliet's hands and raced off into the park.

Juliet ran after the dog while Artemis followed behind her…not running.

When she had caught up to the dog he was rested at the feet of Enkeli who we introduced before. He was petting Ken on the neck and holding the lead.

"Is this your dog?" He asked.

"Yes he is." Answered Juliet.

"I caught him chasing a squirrel." He said with a smile.

Juliet just nodded. She was caught in his gaze and could not break out. His green eyes were swirling with an unexplainable clearness she just couldn't bring herself to look away and her mind blocked out anything that may prevent her from looking into those eyes.

Artemis walked up behind her and stopped when he saw the expression on her face. It reminded him of the mesmer but seemed different some how. He then looked to where she was looking and saw Enkeli petting Ken. Ken then saw Artemis and ran to him at sat by him. Enkeli seemed surprised but composed himself quickly.

"You must be Master Fowl…Artemis right?" Enkeli said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Artemis said with a suspicious look.

"You go to school with my cousin." He stated simply.

Artemis looked at him for a few moments. He was too tall to be a fairy and he looked strangely familiar. Then it hit him.

"You mean Karen?"

"Yes very good Master Fowl." His grin widened like a kid who had gotten a surprise on his birthday.

Artemis gazed at him suspiciously. Why was Juliet just staring at him like that?

"I've actually been waiting to meet you." Enkeli then spoke up.

"You have?"

"Yes, it's about that painting you're looking for. The Angel."

Artemis then looked at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I've been e-mailing you for sometime about it." He said also looking shocked.

This situation was very bad…if Butler were here he would have been on this guy like a bad itch (please excuse the overused phrase). But Artemis was not with Butler this time and Juliet was currently of very little use.

"Oh you didn't think I wouldn't find out? Oh please you underestimate me greatly Master Fowl. I feel a little hurt. But only a little. Now then, to business. You have something I want and I have something that you want. It seems that the only way to resolve this is to have a trade."

"What is it that you want?"

"As I have stated before…a special gem. You have it with you right now in fact. I could take it from you with out a thought but that would be uncivilized. Now then I will e-mail you shortly with the time, date, and place of the trade. And you can bring anyone you want to of course. I'm not about to pull some illegal stunt here. No that would be stupid. Anyways you have things that you need to get to and I have things that I need to get to so I'll let you get on with your day so that-!"

He was suddenly cut off by a rock hitting the side of his head.

Karen came from behind a couple of trees tossing a rock up and down in her hands.

"Shut up Enkeli." She said as she tossed that rock at him. "Sorry about my cousin…he likes to hear himself talk. If he has the opportunity he'll turn a sentence into a paragraph just to hear the sound of his own voice."

"Karen you're a brat!" Spat Enkeli.

"And you're an egotistical moron." She said as she walked over to Juliet. She then pinched Juliet's nose and covered her mouth with her hand. Juliet's face then began to turn red and after about two minutes without oxygen she coughed and was brought back to her senses.

"What just happened?" She asked when she finally received enough air.

"My cousin's a hypnotist." Karen said. She turned to Enkeli and glared at him before turning around to make sure Juliet was o.k. She then turned to Artemis and noticed the dog. Her eyes widened for a moment then she went to make sure that Artemis hadn't been "hypnotized" as well.

"You all seem o.k." She said. She then turned to Enkeli and dragged him away.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She said as they were walking.

"Artemis needed my help with something and so I thought that I'd lend a hand."

"That's against the rules and you know it!"

"You help him all the time."

"I'm his guardian Enkeli. It's my job to provide some divine intervention went its needed!"

"He's after a painting."

"He can get that on his own and if he can't he's not meant to have it."

"He'll try any way which will put him in serious danger."

Karen looked thoughtful for a moment. "How much danger?"

"He might just get killed."

"So how are you supposed to be helping him with that?"

"I stole the painting."

A loud slapping sound was heard throughout the park.

"You idiot! You know we can't medal in the affairs of humans! Do you know how much this could jeopardize your job or worse MY job?"

"Then you have a better plan I suppose?"

Karen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, yes I do, but you would never go for it. Fine have it your way but if I get into trouble it'll be your head!"

"Good I thought you'd see things my way."

"I don't have any choice in the matter do I?" Karen said then walked off with out waiting for an answer.

She caught up with Artemis, Juliet and Ken and called for them to wait up.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Just wanted to apologize for my cousin's behavior. What were you two talking about anyway?"

"A painting."

"What kind of painting?"

"I know where this is going…." Juliet mumbled under her breath.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." Said Artemis.

"If my cousin's involved everyone should be concerned." Said Karen.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at the manor?" Suggested Juliet.

When they arrived at the manor Mrs. Fowl was there to greet them at the door.

"Welcome back Arty. Who's your friend?"

"She's the painter." Artemis replied.

"Oh so she was the one who painted that beautiful picture for you?" Mrs. Fowl then walked over to Karen and held out her hand. "I'm Angeline Fowl."

"My name's Karen." She said taking Mrs. Fowl's hand.

Juliet nudged Karen and they headed up to Artemis's room and his privet computer.

When they got there Artemis headed for the computer while Ken and Juliet sat on his bed and Karen hovered behind him.

"I've been looking for this painting for at least six months now." Artemis started. "And the only clues that I have received that seem reliable are from this man." He opened a file and a list of about twenty e-mails was shown. He opened the latest one and let Karen read it.

"The Angel?" She whispered.

"And apparently your cousin is the one who has it."

Karen look at Artemis. "The Angel huh? I wander…." Her thought trailed off as Butler entered the room.

"There you are." He said. Then he spotted Karen a few paces away. "You're the girl from Artemis's school."

"That's me…."She said, snapping back to reality with a smile.

"Her cousin is the current owner of the painting I'm after." Artemis explained. "What is it that your cousin wants from me?" He then asked Karen.

"Did he give you any clues?" She asked.

"He mentioned it," he opened another e-mail, "in this letter."

"Hello Sir," She read, "I now have the painting you have searched for. It is now in my position and I am ready to make a trade as I have promised. It is a gem that I want from you. I am not quite ready to make the trade though so you have sometime to think about it. I will contact you with future information."

Karen looked at it and read it over about three times. A gem? Well yeah that's helpful. What kind of gem does he want? Something about this just didn't seem right. But then she never really trusted Enkeli since, well, we'll get into that a little bit later.

"I say be on your guard." Karen advised.

"Already planned on it." Said Butler moving to stand by his former employer's side.

Artemis then decided it was time to voice his worry. "He knows who I am."

"What?" (That came from every one.)

"Is he not supposed to?" Asked Karen.

"No one is but Butler and Juliet." He said.

Karen already knew how Enkeli knows about Artemis's new hobby but looked thoughtful anyway. Why would he reveal what he knows?

"I don't know what to tell you." She said finally. "But if you need any help with this let me know." She then began to scribble something on a piece of paper. "Here's the number to my cell phone. I recommend that you call if you need help. Enkeli isn't what I would call dangerous but he can get into anyone's mind, even someone as smart as you and he'll probably milk this deal for all it's worth."

"I'll walk you to the door." Said Butler as he took the piece of paper from her.

Once Butler came back he sat on the bed next to Juliet and Ken. "Do you think we can trust her?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked him in his usual professional tone of voice.

"I think she knows what she's talking about when it comes to her cousin. But I'm not sure if we can actually trust her yet or not. I advise you to meet with her more."

"Did Mother put you up to that?" Asked Artemis, turning in his chair to look back at Butler.

"Half yes and half no. I think it would be a good idea for you to make more friends like she does but it's certain that if she is trust worthy then she could become a valuable asset."

"I agree," said Artemis as he turned back around and typed up something on the screen.

"What are you looking for any way?" Asked Juliet finally.

"A painting." Replied Artemis. "Another supposed myth but this Enkeli guy seems promissible even if we can't trust him."

"So what kind of gem does he want?"

"I'm not sure yet but-." Just as he said that another e-mail appeared. "This may be it!" He exclaimed excitedly. He opened the e-mail and began to read his heart beat was rising every second. He re-read the note just to be sure but there it was. Then his heart began to beat harder when he saw the p.s. The note read:

Master Fowl,

In response to our earlier encounter here are the details to the trade.

In five days I would like to meet with you at eleven o'clock, midnight at the latest. You may bring anyone you want as I have said earlier. Even cops though I doubt you'd really bring the police into this. You may get arrested. Even so you may bring them if you wish. As for the trade I do not require the gem I have requested that night. I will pick it up when I deem fit. The only thing I request is that you give me your word that I may have it once you have your painting. That is all really.

See you then,

Enkeli

P.s. I would like to meet on the same dock where you blew up that whaler a while back. Tata.

He let Butler read the note, then Juliet. He was in shock. He was sure that he left no trace. Positive even. So how did this guy know?

"You blew up a WHALER?" Cried Juliet.

"Yes, but how does he know?" Artemis was becoming uneasy. "Maybe we should call Karen. She has to know _something_ about how Enkeli gets his information."

"Good idea." And Butler pulled out his cell phone and the number Karen gave him and set to work.

About half a mile away Karen felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. "Well that was fast." She thought as she pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered. "Hello." She said cheerily.

"How fast can you get here?" Came Butler's voice.

"Depends," She answered. "How fast do you need me there?"

"We just received news about the trade and we have some questions to ask you."

"Very well I'll be there as so as I can." She then hung up and rushed back to the manor.

When she arrived Butler led her up to the room where she read the message sent by her cousin. She became nervous.

"He's going to get me exposed!" She said in her mind.

"What do you make of it?" Asked Juliet.

"I'm not sure." Lied Karen. 'But I know someone's gonna die and it wont be anyone in this room!', "Does anyone else know about your little adventures?"

Butler and Artemis looked at each other thoughtfully. Should they tell her?

"No, no one." Butler replied.

Karen knew he was lying but that was ok because she knew they'd be calling Holly Short as soon as she left.

"I think I'll go have a short talk with my cousin." She said through gritted teeth. "I did say he could mess with peoples' heads." And with that she ran out the door with little more than a good bye.

"We need to call Holly." Said Artemis. He picked up the communicator that Holly had given him on his last adventure and called Holly.

"Hello?" She answered as her faced popped onto the screen.

"Holly can you get to Foaly?" Artemis asked hurriedly.

"Yeah why? What's wrong?"

"Just get to Foaly's."

Holly arrived at the O.P.s booth in little time and they now had Arty on the big screen.

"So what's the deal?" Asked Holly.

"I think there's another human other than me who may know of the People." Said Artemis grimly.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Holly and Foaly together.

"What do you mean 'may know of the People'!" Shouted Holly.

"I'm not sure how he knows but I've been in contact with him for the past six months. He was helping me find a painting I've been looking for. Just an hour or two ago he revealed that he knew it was me who's been tracking the painting down and he just sent an e-mail barely ten minutes before I called you saying he knew I blew up the whaler." Through the entire conversation Artemis had remained perfectly calm on the out side but his heart was racing. He knew it must be his fault that this man knew of the fairies. That he had screwed up somehow.

"Did you send him a reply yet?" Asked Foaly.

"No not yet, I thought I should consult you first."

"Good plan." Foaly typed something out on his personal computer and turned back to the screen. "Send me the e-mail."

Artemis sent Foaly the e-mail and Foaly read it out loud. "Respond that you'll be there." He said. "I'll see if I can't get Holly and a few L.E.P. officers up there. This should warrant Holly visiting up stairs seeing as how she has personal experiences with you and you are the one they'll need to be working with.

"That's fine." Said Artemis then paused before adding. "You may want t o prepare them for traveling with another person though."

"And why's that?" Asked Holly.

"I may be consulting another human. She's a classmate of mine and this man's cousin. She's been helpful in dealing with him already and I may need to bring her along."

Foaly nodded and sent the message to Sool and the council. "We should receive word of their decision in about an hour. In the mean time I need you to give the cousins' names and I'll do a little back round check and meet up with the council to add my expert opinion."

It then dawned on Artemis that he never found out Karen or Enkeli's last names. "The only information I know are their first names." He revealed.

Foaly sighed then was caught in a brain wave. "Can you get Karen's picture from the security cameras?"

Butler rushed out of the room and came back with the picture. It was a perfect front view of Karen's face. "Will this do?"

"Perfect." Said Foaly as he smiled and copied the picture onto his computer. He image searched his data base. It took ten minuets for his computer to complete the search and when it was done he pulled up the file and sent it to Artemis. "Something for you to do for an hour." And he took his computer with him out the door.

"See you in an hour." Holly said before switching of the com link and following Foaly out of the door.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys like this but I think this should be sufficient to keep you guys satisfied until I produce the other chapters. But it may take me awhile because I'm re writing a lot of my other fics too including the other Artemis Fowl fic I have titled Mind Breaking. Originally I was going to have this and the other fic help each other out but inspiration had other ideas for me so I have to re write all eight chapters of that fic. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic. Reviews help inspiration and motivation and fight back writers block so if you want the chapters to keep coming please review.

A/N: The two manga that I mentioned in the warning (if you bothered to read that) are called Angel Sanctuary by Kaori Yuki and Wish by CLAMP (yes it's supposed to be all capitals). Go read them if you're interested. You can find them in the Graphic Novel section of just about any book store you can think of.

A/A/N: Wow just to let you know before you review saying "write more and faster" this chapter alone is 14 pages in Document Manager and took me about two months to write. So you either want me to write more for each chapter or quicker. But both is almost impossible unless I get 50 reviews for this single chapter. I love that you all want more of my story but rushing me will not help. In fact it will hinder. Now I'm going to stop talking and let you review.

Watashi Ai Omaesan Roiyaru Aikousha,

Urufu Ashi-San

(that's Japanese by the way)


End file.
